Lust to be Loved
by X-yny
Summary: She loves him but he loves another. So she just give it to another but it's not him like everyday [Bad at Summary] - Mephamy


Moaned and screamed fill the room, sweat began form on her fur. Each thrust faster and harder than the previous. Tears drop from her eyes, her back arched on the table, her lower half hurt from his hard thrust. It's shouldn't suppose to be like this. She supposed to give her teacher - Shadow The Hedgehog - a valentine chocolate. No, she didn't love him but he always helped her, she appreciated and admitted it's just a teacher and student relative.

The one she wanted to give is Sonic, she loved him but he loved another, heartbroken so she just gave her valentine chocolate to her teacher but when the teacher came. It's not him; he was different but also looks a lot like her teacher. He had dark green striped and pale skin, snake like eyes full with dark emerald and top of all he doesn't have a MOUTH! What the hell? He introduced himself and said that he's brother Shadow, was busy - or in his mind, sick - so he take place for him this day. She was kinda sad but soon put it aside, things went perfectly fine until the teacher caught her writing a love poem. She got detention after school and its **suck** **!**

That it's, till he spoke to her after school, talked to her why she was writing poem and ect... Thing started getting good except that he saw lust in those innocent, pure emerald eyes of her. He asked her about 'sensitive thing', is he even a teacher? She blushed at his question and his invisible 'mouth' flashed an evil smirked at her. She didn't know what to say, sure she... Want to be loved, to be touched each night by her lover, to be always side by side with him but that dream will never come true.

She flinched when she felt his touching her body, her face, her neck, her breast, even massaged her innocent, fingering her. She tensed at his touch and moaned how deep his fingers inside her. To make it easier, he carried her to the table and placed her on it, gently - which he never mean to be - pushed her shoulder down till her back on the table. He started unbutton her uniform and taking her panties - which is soaking wet - off, dropping the fabric on the ground. Her face was red like a tomato, shutting her eyes tight from embarrassment. She then felt something wet and slick dove into her drenched opening. Her eyes shot open and screamed, face getting redder and redder, he had his head under her dress, with his tongue sticking in and out inside her. Devouring her and tainting with his malice.

She tried pushing his head but fail since her hands holding both sides of her hip and he kept pushing his face further into her womanhood. He kept licking and slurping making her screamed and moaned louder. Her eyes shut tight, tears ran down her muzzle, blush spread over her face, panting and moaning uncontrollably. She could feel she about to cum, she tried to told him to stop but can't! He too, felt her about to cum. Chuckle to himself, he started licking and slurping at full speed making her screamed louder, wanting her to lost with lust of sex.

A few minute later, she screamed feeling her orgasm hit the end and cuming in his mouth. He tasted her juices and it was delicious! Still had his tongue inside her, he licked all her juices and drank it all down. He would love to make her cum again but he couldn't stand it. Slowly, he lifted his head up and out of her dress, staring at her eyes while licking her juices around his mouth. She blushed, tilting her head from his gaze only heard him chuckle slightly. She didn't know what to do or what he will going to do, it's just happened so fast and this is her first time being touched by... A teacher? A grown up man?

She jumped a bit when she felt his cold hands lifting her legs, her knees rested on his shoulders. She looked at him with confuse, eyes fill with fear. He didn't answer her and in a second, he thrust inside her with full force, breaking her barrier. Her eyes widened as she felt such pain, it made her screamed and cried out loud. She couldn't believe her virgins being taken by him but what could she do? She just wants… No... _Need_ it, so _badly_. Guess she was so depressed being loved and all and it felt so wrong but so _good_ _!_ Blood's dripping down between her thighs from the full force.

He growled lightly of the feeling inside her, quivering in pleasure, huffing as he started pushing hard and fast making her screamed in pain. Her flowers clenched his shaft with each hard and fast thrust. It's hurted her and he won't stop penetrated deep inside her. He groaned and grunted each time her flowers clenched so tight around his, it's feel so good! Not a single word could express this feeling. Moaned and screamed louder and louder throughout the hall, someone could hear it! It's lucky that nobody here, except some guard that worked at night. Her version became blurring, body shaking violence with each thrust and he still won't stop! She began to feel that feeling again but it's stronger than the last time, she about to cum and hard!

"St- STOP!" she screamed out

Pushing his shoulders off but fail, she didn't know what to do more so she griped his shoulders so hard that it's almost draw blood. He grunted, about to burst out and into her. His hands scraped on the table, leaving a claw like mark on. It's been so long since his last sex with a woman but a student that still a virgin? It's a pure hell!

After some hard thrust, she lost control and screamed her teaching name. Her juices exploded onto his shaft. Squeezing her hips, he groaned into her neck, pushed deep inside her, sending his seed to her flower making her screamed from the feeling. Both panted heavily, covered in sweat and smelled of sex fill the classroom. Her eyes a bit red from all the cries, she didn't know if this pleasure or pain but she knew that she couldn't walk for a day or two. He pulled her up to him and slightly sat on his chair. She winced at the feeling being sat on his lap with his shaft pushed deep inside her. Eyes flutter and sleep begin consume her, before she fall asleep. She looked at him once last time till her eyes shut. In her mind, she wondered if she regrets this. Having sex with the teacher brother.

"Sleep well, Amy Rose".

Mephiles The Dark

 **Author Note: I have no idea what I just wrote because this is a request for my friend X/. Let's just say, my English is** ** _really_** **** **bad and I swear I will never make a fanfic like this** **IT'S FXKING HARD AND PAIN IN THE HANDS AS WELL! I'm go now, bye and thanks for reading whatever this fanfic is**


End file.
